


A Midsummer Night's Mystery

by Serralinda



Series: Tokyo Yaoiverse [19]
Category: DAKAICHI (Anime), Gravitation, Junjou Romantica, ひとりじめマイヒーロー | Hitorijime My Hero, 抱かれたい男1位に脅されています。 | Dakaretai Otoko Ichii ni Odosarete Imasu (Manga), 闇の末裔 | Yami No Matsuei | Descendants of Darkness
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Urban Fantasy, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serralinda/pseuds/Serralinda
Summary: When several couples decide to spend the last weekend of Summer Vacation on vacation in Karuizawa, they stumble across an old mystery involving the supernatural. They meet up with two agents of the underworld who have been dispatched to retrieve a lost soul and everyone learns the power of love.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> All rights and praise belong to the mangaka -
> 
> Yami no Matsuei - Matsushita Yoko  
Junjou Romantica- Nakamura Shungiku  
Hitorijime My Hero - Arii Memeco  
Gravitation - Murakami Maki  
Dakaretai Otoko Ichii Ni Odosarete Imasu - Sakurabi Hashigo

Greetings, readers! Sorry for the Intro, but I didn't want the story to have an unlucky 13 chapters.

After getting side-tracked for several days by binge-watching the Chinese drama _Guardian_, I'm back with another story. The Tokyo Yaoiverse is taking its super-sexy men into a supernatural side story! I'm so glad to finally have found a good way to incorporate one of my favorite anime couples, Tsuzuki and Hisoka from Yami no Matsuei (Descendants of Darkness). I think I explained enough so that you can read this without having seen the anime or read the manga (I recommend the anime, though). 

An old murder, romance, magic, and fun mix together as everyone ends up helping to solve the case. This one is pretty long, since it has an actual plot, lol. Also, a few lemony bits scattered here and there, and then a major one in chapter 13.

Hope you enjoy, and comments are most welcome!

Serralinda


	2. The Lure

**The Lure**

“Hey,” Miyagi called out from the living room, “what days are you working at the café next week?”

Shinobu looked over his shoulder at him from the stove. “I wrote my schedule on the calendar, lazy.” Miyagi rolled his eyes at him. “Fine. Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Sunday. I'm off Friday and Saturday.”

Miyagi frowned. “Do you think you can find someone to cover your Sunday shift?”

“Probably. Enomoto usually wants extra money. But why should I?”

“I got this in the mail,” Miyagi waved some sort of brochure. “And I thought, since school starts again next week and we haven't done anything special during the break, why don't we go spend the weekend at a nice place together?”

Shinobu came over from the kitchen and snatched the pamphlet. “What's this place? Karuizawa*...'Enjoy a Romantic Getaway'...” He looked at Miyagi, who'd turned away to try and hide his red cheeks. “Are you bored with me? Is living with me dull?!”

“What? Of course not! What are you talking about?” _What is he thinking now? Crazy boy! Why does he take everything the wrong way?_

“You want us to go somewhere romantic. That means you don't feel romantic with me here! I can't help being busy with school and my job! And you're always busy too, Old Man!”

_Oh god, now he's going to cry! _“Shinobu! That's not what I meant at all! I just thought it would be nice to get out of the hot city and away from all our distractions. Make some nice memories together – couples do it all the time! It doesn't mean I'm bored or unsatisfied with you. Don't jump to conclusions like that!”

Shinobu's face scrunched up as he struggled to get himself under control. Then he punched Miyagi in the arm. “I'll get Sunday off.”

Heaving a sigh, Miyagi suddenly sniffed the air. “Is something burning?”

“Shit!” Shinobu dashed back into the kitchen to rescue their dinner.

_Ah! He's so damn cute! _

* * *

“Hey, Masahiro!” Kousuke called as he entered their apartment.

“Hmm?” Masahiro didn't look up from where he was sprawled on his stomach on the living room floor. Books and papers were scattered around him, the summer homework he needed to finish before classes restarted. Kousuke couldn't resist laying down beside him and biting one pierced earlobe. “Ow!”

Grabbing one arm, Kousuke pulled Masahiro half on top of him for a playful kiss. Masahiro didn't bother protesting, gave himself up to thoroughly enjoying Kousuke's lips and tongue. He was in the act of moving even further on top when he nearly stabbed Kousuke with the pen still clutched in his hand. Remembering that he was supposed to be doing his homework, he rolled off instead and sat up.

Kousuke pouted, laying on his back all deliciously rumpled. “Why'd you stop? It was just getting interesting!”

“Aren't you a teacher! Stop distracting me, or I'll never get this homework done.”

“You're the one who kept avoiding it for weeks. Are you really that far behind?” Kousuke asked. He groped around and caught up a random paper. “History? Where's the math? I can help with that.”

“You're laying on it. And that's done anyway. I just have the history left to do.”

“Can you get it done by this weekend? Where did I put it...” He glanced around and then found the pile of mail where he'd dropped it. “Look at this.”

Masahiro took the brochure and read it. “A ryokan*? Ooh, it's near Mount Asama! We could go see the volcano. Can we?”

“Sure! It's been a while since we went away together and this place seems perfect. It'll be cooler up there, too. Do you think you can quit the orphanage a day early and get all your homework done? This has a special deal if we stay Friday and Saturday nights.”

“If you stop pouncing on me, I can get this stuff done. And I'm sure Kiyoshi and Haya will understand. The kids will be disappointed though.”

“We'll just have to make Thursday as special as we can for them. Kiss me one more time, then I'll leave you alone. Until tonight anyway.” Kousuke grinned.

“You're terrible!” But Masahiro kissed him anyway, then wiggled away from Kousuke's reach. “Shoo. Go visit your brother or something. Should we invite Kensuke and Asaya?”

“Hell no. Just you and me. Those two are a pain.”

Masahiro laughed. “Fine. Now, get your butt off my papers.” 

* * *

“Hey, Yuki?” Shuichi peered around the doorframe into Yuki's office. He was holding a handful of mail, not sure if this was a good time to interrupt the writer. But Yuki was leaning back in his chair and staring at the ceiling. Entering the room, Shuichi saw the computer screen was opened to a blank writing page. He dropped the mail on the desk and sat down on Yuki's lap, wrapping his arms around the author's neck in a hug. Yuki's arms hugged him back.

“Is something wrong?” Shuichi asked softly.

“I finished the book,” Yuki sighed. “But I have to rewrite part of it now. The ending doesn't make sense unless I go back and change some things. What a fucking pain.”

“I wish I could help.”

“You help just by distracting me. I don't suppose you know anything about staying at a ryokan. That's the part I need to fix.”

Shuichi suddenly sat upright and reached for the mail. He flapped something in Yuki's face. “Look! It's perfect!”

“What is that?” Yuki snatched it. “Karuizawa? Why...oh, it's an advertisement for a ryokan there.”

“Why don't we go?” Shuichi grabbed the brochure back. “Look, the town is known for artists and writers and stuff. It must have a good atmosphere. We could both write there. Besides, it's hot and sticky right now and the mountains will be cool.”

“Can you get away? Don't you have songs to record or concerts or whatever?”

“I have to do a TV thing on Thursday, but that's it. Nothing else until a meeting the week after. Let's go, please? Please, please, ple-mph!” The best way to shut Shuichi up was with a kiss.

“If you bother me while I'm trying to write, I swear I'll drop you in the volcano.”

Shuichi laughed, “I promise not to pester you if you'll promise not to spend all our time there grumpy and glued to your laptop.”

“It's a deal, brat.” 

* * *

“Hey, where did Usaka-sama go?” called his assistant Oki, glancing around Usaka's office. “He's still in the building, right?”

“Check the balcony,” said Takagi, who paid more attention to their boss's habits.

Usaka was out there, smoking a cigarette. “What is it now, Oki?”

“I brought the updated filming schedule. Everything else is going to be done on time and ready to go – sets are nearly done, final fittings for costumes were done this week. I've hired a set photographer for both candid 'making of' shots and promotional ads. Oh, and I contacted the agent of that band, Bad Luck, and set up a meeting for next Wednesday.”

“Good. I'm going out of town this Friday and I won't be back until Sunday night. I don't want to hear from you about anything unless it's a life-or-death emergency. And there had better not be any life-or-death emergencies. Got it?”

“Sure thing, Boss! You can count on us!” Usaka rolled his eyes. “Where are you going?”

“None of your business! Now go away.” Usaka turned back to staring out over the city.

Oki left the balcony, grumbling about slave drivers. He dropped the schedule on Usaka's desk and happened to spot a brochure laying there next to the phone. “'Romantic Getaway,' huh? I didn't think the boss was seeing anyone right now...” he muttered to himself. “I wonder who it is?”

Usaka, thinking about that night in Club Sion's private dining room, sighed and whispered, “Arisu.”

_*Karuizawa_ – a mountain village near Mt. Asama, an active volcano northwest of Tokyo. Haruhi worked here during her summer break in Ouran HSHC.

_*Ryokan_ – a traditional Japanese inn


	3. Check-In

**Check-In**

Miyagi and Shinobu exited the Shinkansen* station and looked around for the taxi stand. But then Shinobu tugged on his sleeve and pointed to a man holding a sign with their names on it, as well as two other names. They approached him.

“Hello. We are Miyagi and Takatsuki.”

“Welcome! I'm Mochizuki Seiko, innkeeper with my wife of the Suyasuya* Ryokan. Let me get your bags.”

“Oh no, we can...” It was no use arguing with the vigorous middle-aged man – he'd already snatched Shinobu's large gym bag off his shoulder and snagged the handle of Miyagi's small suitcase, hustling over to a minivan parked nearby. They trailed behind him.

“Please wait here. I have two others to pick up from this train.” He went back to standing by the doors with his sign. Miyagi and Shinobu traded amused glances and shrugged, then Miyagi lit a cigarette and they both took a good look around. It was beautifully lush and green and peaceful, the air was crisp and cool, and both of them felt all the stress of everyday life draining away.

All too soon, Mochizuki sped past them again with a new set of bags, another pair of men in his wake. These two were...different. One was of medium height, slender, with golden hair and expensive casual clothing. His companion was tiny with bright pink hair and dressed like an edgy teenager.

Miyagi thought back to the names on the sign – Yuki and Shindo. His brain made the connection – the author and his rockstar boyfriend. Misaki had mentioned meeting them at the sumo tournament and going to a concert. _Oi, this should be interesting._

Mochizuki waved them into the van, and before they were even belted in, the car sped off.

“Um, excuse me,” said Miyagi, “are you the author, Yuki Eiri? I believe we have mutual friends – Usami Akihiko and Takahashi Misaki. My name is Miyagi Yoh and this is my companion, Takatsuki Shinobu.”

Yuki took off his sunglasses, revealing a pair of sharp amber eyes. “That's right, I'm Yuki, that's Shindo Shuichi. Pleased to meet you.”

Shuichi bounced in his seat. “Oh, I remember! You're the one Misaki taught to cook, right? I wish I could cook, but Yuki says I'm unteachable and that his insurance won't cover me burning the apartment building down. Ooh, look!” He pressed his nose against the window. “The town is just like the pictures in the brochure! I really want to go see the volcano and the waterfall. But Yuki's here to write. Why are you guys here? For the 'Romantic Getaway?'” he giggled.

Shinobu answered, “Yes. We're here to be romantic! Miyagi's a professor and I'm in college, so school starts next week for both of us.” Miyagi covered his face while Yuki snickered.

“We are too! Here for the romance, I mean. After Yuki finishes his book. What are you studying? I barely finished high school.”

“Law. I'm going to T University. Miyagi teaches Japanese Literature at M University, specializing in Bashō – the poet.”

“Wow! T Uni? You must be really smart!”

“Stop pestering them, brat,” Yuki scolded him. “Sorry. He never shuts up. Bashō, huh? I prefer Kobayashi Issa.”

“Heresy!” Miyagi was always ready to defend his idol. But before he could get started they arrived at the ryokan. It was a well-kept older building just outside of town, two stories on a hillside that ensured the rooms upstairs would all have gorgeous views over the trees.

As he unloaded their luggage and put the bags on a little cart, Mochizuki pointed out the fenced area to the left. “That's the outdoor onsen*. It's mixed bathing, but there are no women guests at the moment. Each room has a large tub with hot spring water piped in if you prefer to bathe in private. Yuki-sensei, I believe you have the ground floor suite – there is a private outdoor pool on your patio as well. Those bicycles there,” he pointed again, “are for guests to borrow. Please, follow me inside.”

He led them into the ryokan, explaining more about the various amenities. They passed a cozy guest lounge with bookshelves and a fireplace, the dining room, and then entered the reception area where they met his wife, Mochizuki Aiko. A plump and charming woman of about forty-five, her eyes sparkled as she checked in the two couples. There was no hint of suspicion or disapproval for what she had to assume were gay pairings. In fact...

“Oh my! Such handsome men! How wonderful! The first couple to arrive was also, so now I'll just have to wait – we have another guest expected later this evening and his companion will be joining him tomorrow. I'll have a whole pack of you, hehe!”

“You stop flirting with the guests, wife!” Her husband mock-scolded.

“Pfft! They have no interest in an old lady like me! Go deliver their bags and be useful for once!”

Miyagi raised his eyebrows as Mochizuki stomped around the desk menacingly toward his wife, wondering if he was going to have to intervene in a quarrel. But all the innkeeper did was plant a kiss on her cheek and pat her bottom. “I'll show you who's useful later.” And while she giggled and swatted at him, he took the cart with their bags and headed off, whistling.

“Oh my, he's feisty today! Excuse us, gentlemen. We're just a little giddy to finally be open and welcoming so many guests. Let me get you checked in so you can rest after your journey.” She had them all sign the register while she entered some data into the computer.

“You are newly opened?” Miyagi asked. “This building doesn't look brand new, though it is in great condition. I wondered how any hotel here would have vacancies during this time. Karuizawa is so popular as a vacation spot during the summer.”

“Yes, we bought it at the beginning of the year and have spent several months updating and renovating. We hoped to open at the beginning of summer, but it took longer than expected. Still, for our first weekend, to get four couples right away – I think that's a good sign. You are our guinea pigs, you know, our first test of service. Please feel free to make any suggestions and mention if there are any problems.”

She tapped a few more things into the computer, then looked up at them all with a smile. “I'll show you to your rooms now. If you will follow me.” She led both couples back past the lounge area (“We will only light the fireplace in the winter.”) and the dining room (“Breakfast at 8:00 am, dinner at 7:00 pm. Let us know ahead of time, please, or I might not make enough for everyone.”) to a staircase.

“If Miyagi-sensei and Takatsuki will wait here a moment, your room is upstairs. I'll just take Yuki-sensei and Shindo down the hall.” Yuki and Shuichi continued on, while Shinobu sat down on the stairs. Miyagi was just about to lean over and steal a kiss when they heard footsteps from above.

Shinobu jumped to his feet and they looked to see the other mentioned couple descending. One with black hair, one with hair bleached platinum and piercings.

“Oh, hey!” called the dark-haired one. “I recognize you guys from the play. I don't recall your names though, sorry. What a coincidence, meeting here like this. I'm Ooshiba Kousuke, this is Setagawa Masahiro. Did you just arrive?”

“I don't know if you can truly call that performance a play,” Shinobu said, and they all laughed. “Takatsuki Shinobu, and this is Miyagi Yoh. We're just waiting to be shown our room.”

“The rooms are really nice,” Masahiro told them. “We are heading out to explore, but we could wait if you want to join us?”

Miyagi stretched and yawned. “I'm feeling too lazy. I think I'll take a nap. Why don't you go with them, Shinobu?”

Shinobu scowled. “We came here to be romantic, old man. I'm staying with you.”

“...! Shinobu!”

Swallowing a chuckle, Kousuke took Masahiro's hand. “We did too, before school starts next week, right? We'll see you guys at dinner. Come on, Masa, let's go get lost in the forest.” With a shy wave, Masahiro allowed Kousuke to tug him along out of the ryokan.

Miyagi watched them go thoughtfully. “Masahiro acts surprisingly cute for someone with all those piercings and that hair. Looks more like a street thug, even if he does volunteer at the orphanage.”

“We just got here and you tried to get rid of me already! Now you're talking about another guy!”

“Oi! I was just being polite and discreet. For someone with your family's background, how can you not know civilized behavior? I did not for one moment think you'd actually go with them. And then you announce the most embarrassing things! What am I going to do with you? You are too adorable!” He leaned in close and whispered in Shinobu's ear, “I'm not letting you out of my sight, and I'm not taking a nap – at least, not until I wear us both out.”

Shinobu turned bright pink right up to his ears. Whether he would have pounced on Miyagi or punched him was not to be known, as Aiko reappeared at that moment. “Sorry to keep you waiting, good sirs. Oh my, you look flushed, Takatsuki. Are you alright?”

“I'm fine,” Shinobu choked out.

“Well, okay. Let's get you settled.” She led them up the stairs and to the left. Their room was at the end of the hall, with the communal bathroom just across. It was a gorgeous room, and not only for the view to both front and side. Spacious but cozily decorated, with a double-sized bed and a large tub by the sliding glass doors that led out onto a balcony that ran the length of the building – Miyagi thought he might never want to leave the room at all.

“The wifi password is there beside the phone. Please call down if you need anything.”

“We'll join you for dinner. Thank you, the room looks perfect.”

Aiko smiled and waved as she left them alone.

Shinobu went out onto the balcony, so Miyagi followed him and wrapped his arms around his awkward lover. They took in the view, trees as far as the eye could see, broken here and there by small groups of rooftops. They caught a glimpse of a small child peeking up at them around the corner of the building. Miyagi waved, but she vanished. “I don't know how to be romantic,” Shinobu muttered.

“You love me, don't you?”

“You know I do.”

“That's all that matters. Will you let me pamper you and take care of you for once? You don't have to prove yourself to me all the time. We don't need to rush anything. And don't even start thinking that I'm not satisfied with what we do at home. I just want to try something different, okay?”

After a minute, Shinobu nodded. Miyagi steered them back into the room, then began slowly removing Shinobu's clothes, allowing his hands to wander over smooth bare flesh as each item dropped to the floor. Shinobu's hands clenched into fists, to stop himself from leaping on Miyagi in his usual wild fashion.

Once he was naked, Miyagi gently pushed Shinobu to sit on the little stool next to the tub. Scooping water from the bathtub, he drizzled the hot mineral waters over Shinobu, lathered a sponge and washed him, then rinsed him again – slowly, sensually. Shinobu was sure this should be considered torture rather than romance.

Finished with the cleaning, Miyagi stood him up and turned him around. Still on his knees, this put a certain body part, erect and weeping, at just the right height. Miyagi took his time with this also - licking, kissing, lightly touching with just his fingertips. Shinobu moaned and dug his hands into Miyagi's hair, but did not try to direct or force anything. He'd fallen into Miyagi's pace and was entranced with the sensations.

Finally, Miyagi slid his hands around to cup Shinobu's ass cheeks, one finger dipping lower to tease his entrance, and began to suck his cock with purpose. Knowing exactly how to pleasure him, it wasn't long before Shinobu's legs trembled and he cried out as the orgasm overwhelmed all his senses. “Yoh! Ahh!”

Scooping him up, Miyagi deposited him in the tub and kissed him. Seeing the wonder in Shinobu's dazed eyes, he chuckled a little. “Was that a good one?” He undressed and did his own washing and rinsing.

“I...it's never felt like that before. I want to do that to you!”

“Next time, Shinobu. Today is all about you – and I'm just getting started. Scoot forward.” Miyagi slid into the water behind him and began to lick the water from his neck. Surrendering to Miyagi's teasing caresses, Shinobu wasn't sure he was going to survive this, but he was more than willing to try.

*Shinkansen – bullet train

*Suyasuya – means “sleeping peacefully”

*Onsen – hot springs, or bathing facilities using the waters from natural hot springs.


	4. Who's This Now?

**Who's This Now?**

“Hey, Tsuzuki! Wake up!” Kurosaki Hisoka shook his partner's shoulder. One bright violet eye peeled open then shut tight again. Making a fist, Hisoka pounded on Tsuzuki's thick skull.

“Ow! Ow! Fine! I'm awake!” Tsuzuki Asato raised his head from his desk and ran fingers through shaggy, chocolate-colored locks, leaving them even more of a mess. “What's so important you had to interrupt my nap?”

“We have a case, so no more sleeping at work.” Hisoka waved a file folder at him.

“Really? It's been so long, we even got all the paperwork done from the last one. Ooh, we can go get ice cream!”

Hisoka rolled his emerald green eyes. “We have a budget, as usual. So don't go blowing it on stupid food.”

“Ice cream is not stupid! It's essential! Anyway, what's this case? Things have been so quiet lately.”

“They've been going through old unsolved or ignored cases since it's so slow. This one is a little girl who died twenty years ago but never showed up. We're going to Karuizawa.”

“That _is_ an old case. And a child?” Tsuzuki frowned. He disliked cases involving children the most. Bad enough to force people into the afterlife, but children were the worst. “Why are we going to Karuizawa? That's not our district.”

“Tokyo's shinigami* are busy with something else, and we have nothing in our own area.” Hisoka shrugged. “At least we get out of Meifu for a little while and it shouldn't be a hard case to solve. It's summer in the real world and we're to be disguised as vacationers, so you should change into some more casual clothes.”

Tsuzuki looked down at his rumpled black suit. “I guess this would stand out. But I don't feel right in modern casual clothes.”

“Too bad. I made you buy some, so it's time to wear them.”

“No shorts!”

“Fine. Jeans then. Go home and pack for a couple of days for both of us. I'll gather our other things and meet you at the gate.” Both of them left the office. 

* * *

The three couples were just sitting down to dinner when another guest entered the dining room. Yuki and Shuichi recognized Usaka Kazuomi, the television producer. Everyone introduced themselves.

“What a strange coincidence!” Shuichi remarked. “Aren't we supposed to meet next week? About the movie, right? Are you here alone?”

Usaka frowned. He didn't like mixing business with his personal life. “Yes, it is strange. I have a friend staying in the monastery nearby. Tomorrow he'll be joining us here, then we're going back to Tokyo. I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention business this weekend.”

“Oh sure.” Shuichi fell silent. Everyone felt a little uncomfortable from Usaka's curt reply until Aiko and her husband entered with the food. The atmosphere lightened as they all dug in with healthy appetites. The food was simple fare, but tasty, and they made quick work of it.

“Mochizuki, we saw a little girl outside this afternoon. Is that your daughter?” Miyagi asked.

“...” Mochizuki looked troubled.

“Oh, I thought I saw a child in the hallway earlier,” Kousuke said.

“I saw her, too,” Usaka stated.

Shuichi nodded. “I called to her when I was checking out the onsen, but she disappeared. Is she shy of so many strangers?”

Aiko, coming back with a tray of coffee, glanced at her husband. “What?”

“They saw her. All of them.”

“Oh.” She set the tray down and handed out cups. Then she took one for herself and joined them at the table. “She's a Zashiki-Warashi, we think.” They stared at her blankly. “A spirit child. She's mischievous but does no harm. Seeing her is supposed to be good fortune and they bring prosperity and happiness. We're lucky she came back after...” Her voice trailed off.

“After?” Usaka asked, intrigued despite himself.

Mochizuki took over the story. “The previous owners of this ryokan angered her, it's said. They suffered a string of problems and then went bankrupt. Locals say they neglected the spirit and were abandoned by her. As a result, their luck turned bad and they were ruined. This place stood empty for a few years, and that's why we were able to afford it. We started seeing her right away, though we thought she was some neighbor's child for many weeks. It was once we mentioned seeing her to the locals that they really accepted us into the community. Because we have her approval, I suppose.”

The doorbell rang. “Who could that be at this time?” Aiko wondered. Mochizuki went out to see but quickly returned.

“Guests, dear. Can you check them in?”

Those around the table exchanged glances. “A real local legend! How fun!” Kousuke said.

“Kind of creepy,” Shinobu disagreed.

Yuki brushed it off. “As long as she doesn't bother me while I'm writing, I don't care. Shuichi, let's go walk off all that food.”

“There's a nice path off to the left,” Masahiro offered, “if you don't want to go into town. I want to try the onsen at night. Can we, Kousuke?”

“Sounds good to me. Anyone else?”

“I have work I brought with me,” Usaka said.

Shinobu stood up. “I want to go to town, Miyagi.”

“Okay. Looks like we're all splitting up. See everyone at breakfast tomorrow.”

They all trooped out of the dining room and went their separate ways, casually sneaking glances at the newcomers just checking in. A handsome young man in his twenties and a youth of around sixteen, they seemed to be sharing a room.

Outside, Miyagi remarked, “That kid seemed much too young to be staying alone with that guy.”

“Maybe he's older than we think. I look younger than I am, so does Shuichi.” Shinobu pointed out.

“None of our business, though,” Yuki said as Shuichi dragged him off into the moonlit forest.

“Ah well. Yuki's right I guess. Let's go, Shinobu.” Holding hands, they wandered off toward the streetlights glinting through the trees.

_*Shinigami_ \- “God of Death” - people who died then went to work in Meifu (the underworld or Hell) Summons Division as detectives who investigate supernatural events and catch people who are supposed to be dead according to the records but haven't shown up for their final judgment.


	5. Getting Settled

**Getting Settled**

In their room upstairs, Tsuzuki flopped down on the bed. “We missed dinner!”

Hisoka tossed the case file at him and said, “Read that. At least we were in time to hear the story. That's probably the child we're looking for.”

They had snuck into the ryokan in their invisible forms and eavesdropped on the conversation. None of the guests or the innkeepers had sensed them, so they were safe enough – sensitive or psychic people could make their business more difficult.

“They called her a Zashiki-Warashi – those aren't lost souls as far as I know.” Tsuzuki flipped through the file's pages. “Soga Michi, six years old at the time of supposed death. Mother died in childbirth, Father reported she was being raised by her grandparents in Tokyo. Hmm, he brought her here to this ryokan for a vacation, it was assumed he returned her to the grandparents. The grandparents knew nothing of her return, thought he was going to keep the child from then on.”

“Whoever investigated, they were lazy. They must have suspected Soga killed his daughter.”

“He'd relocated to Okinawa by the time this was looked into the first time. The agents there couldn't find him. Maybe he changed his name. No one could find her either – she must have been hiding or it took her some time to manifest.”

“I'm going to ask the Gushoshin* about house spirits,” Hisoka said, opening the laptop to send an email, “just to be sure we don't chase the wrong little girl.”

There was a soft knock on their door and Tsuzuki opened it. Aiko was there, with a tray of dishes.

“I thought you boys might be hungry since you missed our dinner, so I brought up a few things.”

“Oba-chan*! I love you!” Tsuzuki took the tray from her with a huge grin. She almost saw a tail wagging and couldn't help but pat his head.

“Just leave the tray outside the door when you've finished. Breakfast is at 8:00 am if you plan to join us? You can meet the other guests then.”

“We will be there for sure. Thank you very much for the late supper. Oh, Oba-chan...we are here collecting local folk tales and legends as a research project. Do you know anyone who we might interview? Someone who's lived in the area for a long time or is known for storytelling?”

“Hmm. Ask me again at breakfast. I'll think of a few people by then. You rest now. Good night!”

“Good night, and thank you again.” Tsuzuki closed the door.

“Hopefully she'll give us some names.” Hisoka joined him at the low table and they attacked the food.

When there was nothing but crumbs left, Tsuzuki flopped onto his back and sighed happily. “Yum! The food here is marvelous! What do you want to do now, Hisoka? Should we wander around and look for the child? Hisoka?”

His partner had stiffened and was looking down at his chopsticks. He whispered, “Don't look, but she's out on the balcony. I think it's her, Soga Michi. The photo in the file wasn't too clear, but I'm pretty sure.”

Tsuzuki whispered back, “Why are we whispering? She can probably hear everything, since the door is open. Anyway, how does she look?”

“Like a happy little brat planning a prank.”

Unable to resist, Tsuzuki rolled over, smiled and gave the girl a wink. They heard faint giggles and the pitter-patter of little feet as she ran away to...He went out onto the balcony but she was long gone, either sneaking back in through an empty room or vanishing into thin air.

“She's more than just a ghost. She looked quite solid, and if she can play pranks then she can affect physical objects. And I'd expect a murdered child to be scared or angry, but she did seem happy.”

“Maybe she wasn't aware of being killed or she's forgotten.”

“Maybe. I'm going to try the bath. Or do you want to use it first?”

Hisoka flushed, “No, you go ahead. I'm going to do some research online. I'll take one later.”

Tsuzuki, recalling why Hisoka would not want to be seen naked, even by him, bit his lip. _Damn it! And damn Muraki for scarring him like this!_ It wasn't just the physical scars all over his body, but the emotional ones left by his violation. The two partners were as close in most ways as two men could be, but miles apart in this one aspect. As much as Tsuzuki longed to hold Hisoka, the younger man couldn't take more than a few kisses without a panic attack that left both of them upset and frustrated.

They were slowly building up Hisoka's tolerance – he was fine with holding hands, or cuddling on the couch, and could share the bed if they left some space between them. Sometimes, they even woke up snuggled together, though Hisoka would quickly retreat in embarrassment once he became aware. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy their closeness, but Hisoka knew it was hard on Tsuzuki and didn't want to tease him.

“Um, I think I'll go try the outdoor one instead and explore the grounds. Maybe I'll see Michi again. You can use this one. I'll be gone for a while.” Tsuzuki quickly changed into the yukata provided by the inn and headed for the door.

“Asato. I'm sorry.”

“Don't be, Hisoka.” Tsuzuki smiled at him. “I love you, just as you are. The rest will sort itself out. Don't stare at that screen too long. Relax a little.” He left, closing the door softly. _Someday, Hisoka,_ he thought as he walked down the hallway. _Someday, we'll get there. And smooth out all those scars. _He sighed and went down to the onsen.

_*Gushoshin_ – two bird-like intelligent creatures who work as librarians for the Summons Division.

*_Oba-san or Oba-chan_ means “Aunt” and _Oji-san/chan_ means “Uncle” - It's polite to address older people as Aunt or Uncle, whether they're related or not. Even though Tsuzuki is 119, he still thinks of himself as a 26 year old (and acts even younger sometimes – thus the -chan ending). He's adorable enough to get away with being cutesy.


	6. Bathtime

**Bathtime**

In the shower area, Tsuzuki hung his yukata on a hook beside two others and quickly washed. Hearing soft voices, he made sure to splash and make enough noise to warn whoever it was of his presence. By the time he grabbed a few towels and approached the deep, steaming pool, the two men were sitting with a noticeable amount of space between them.

“Good evening,” Tsuzuki said cheerfully as he dipped a toe into the water. “Ooh, that's hot!” He found the steps and started easing himself deeper.

“Hi!” answered the black-haired one. “Where's your friend? We saw you signing in with someone.”

“Kousuke! Don't be so nosy! Don't mind him, sir. Oh, I'm Setagawa Masahiro and he's Ooshiba Kousuke.”

“I don't mind. I'm Tsuzuki Asato, and my student is up in the room. Hisoka's a bit shy of bathing with other people.”

“Your student? Are you a teacher? I teach high school math,” Kousuke told him.

“Math?” Tsuzuki pretended to vomit and they all laughed. “History for me. I'm here on a little personal project during the break, collecting folktales and legends. Hisoka came along as my assistant and to get some extra credit.” That was their usual cover story.

“Oh, then you two aren't...! Never mind!” Masahiro caught himself just a tad too late.

“Now who's being nosy?” Kousuke splashed water in Masahiro's direction, leaving him sputtering and giving Tsuzuki time to formulate a response.

“Ahh, well...teacher/student, lovers - the two aren't mutually exclusive, are they?” Tsuzuki finally said, not quite an admission. Faced with at least one obviously gay couple, Tsuzuki realized these guys would spot more than the average person. “Hisoka is older than he looks, in case you were worried. He's nineteen.” _Or he would have been, if he wasn't dead. And I'm a hundred and nineteen. Wow, that sounds terrible when you put it that way._

“Oh, he's a year older than me?” Masahiro marveled. Tsuzuki looked at him closer. And then at the man beside him, clearly in his late twenties at least.

“Not mutually exclusive, right?” Kousuke shrugged. “Age is just a number, in the end. They add up, or they don't.”

Tsuzuki laughed. “Sounds like something a math teacher would say.”

“Tell that to Shinobu and Miyagi,” Masahiro said. “They keep bringing up age.”

“Just don't ever call me 'Old Man,' the way Shinobu does to Miyagi.”

“Is that another couple here?”

“Yeah, tall and dark and patient, with short and cute but looks angry all the time.” Masahiro snickered at Kousuke's description. “Miyagi's a professor of Japanese Literature. Maybe he can contribute to your legends.”

They heard voices from the shower area. Soon a pink-haired pixie appeared and plunged right into the pool, sending waves of water sloshing everywhere. He was followed by a golden man - gold of hair and eyes, even his skin seemed to glimmer in the moonlight.

“Little shit! Behave yourself. People are here to relax, not get drowned.”

Emerging red-faced and gasping, the young man quickly apologized. “Sorry, sorry! I hate inching my way in, though. Better to get it over with.” He noticed the newcomer. “Oh hey. I'm Shuichi, he's Yuki. You're the one who just checked in right? With the kid?”

Yuki slapped him on the arm. “You're a savage.”

Shuichi turned around and launched himself at Yuki, kissing him as they fell backward. _Ooh, I wasn't expecting that! They're quite shameless, aren't they?_

“You love me though, don't you Yuki?”

“Whatever. Stop that now. You're making everyone uncomfortable.”

Kousuke laughed, both at the couple and at Masahiro's gaping expression. “You two enjoy yourselves. I have to get out before I turn into a prune. Coming, Masa?”

“Huh? Oh...yeah.” Still a little shocked by that display, Masahiro followed Kousuke out of the pool.

Tsuzuki introduced himself. “My friend is upstairs. I should probably be getting out myself if you two would rather be alone.”

“Don't leave on our account. Shuichi's got some self-control. Right, brat?”

“Sure! Sorry if that upset you. I forgot you just arrived – everyone else seems to be...um...couples. Well, maybe not Usaka, but he did say his friend was coming tomorrow and it was a guy, I think.”

“Oh, I'm fine with...that. But I wanted to walk around and see if I spot the little girl those two mentioned. I'm collecting tales and legends for a project, and she sounds like a good one.”

“We saw some little footprints in the dirt outside,” Shuichi mentioned. “Are you a writer? Yuki's a novelist.”

“I'm a history teacher. This is just a personal interest of mine, but I might put them all in a book someday. I think I'll go look at those prints. Have a good night!”

Tsuzuki left them to it, whatever that might be. He put the yukata back on and went for a little stroll. The footprints were still there - it seemed the child had peeped in at them through the fence. _Curious little thing, _he thought, chuckling to himself. _She must have gotten an eyeful._ No other signs though, and no sighting. He made his way back to the room.

Quietly creeping in, he saw Hisoka was already asleep on the bed, so he changed into his pajamas and slid in on the other side, careful not to disturb his partner. But he stole one feather-light kiss before he turned onto his side and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Unexpected Side Effects

**Unexpected Side Effect**

It couldn't have been very long before Tsuzuki was jolted awake by a loud groan from Hisoka. Flipping over, he reached out to soothe the young man through what he assumed was a nightmare.

“Don't touch me!” Hisoka hissed, wide awake and hugging himself.

“What is it? What's wrong?” He snatched his hand back, aware that Hisoka's empathy power sometimes escaped his control. Touching him at such a time made things worse.

Another moan, and Hisoka was shifting restlessly. “I can't...it's too much! Just the one pair I could lock out! Two now, maybe three! Get out, please, Asato!”

Panicking, Tsuzuki jumped out of the bed, but didn't want to leave him alone. _Why am I so useless? What should I do?_

“Stop! It's not your fault! Oh god, now I'm distracted! Ahh! Go! Nngh!”

Tsuzuki, stumbling backward, was suddenly hit with a wave of pure arousal that sent him to his knees. Instantly erect, body on fire with lust, he curled up gasping on the floor. _Gods, the other couples are...and Hisoka can't block it out?_ His mind flooded with fantasies of Hisoka – his taste, the feel of his skin, scents. _Too much!_ Tsuzuki was overwhelmed, though a tiny part of his mind knew this would add to what Hisoka was already struggling against.

_Shit! I want to...I need him...! No, no! Can't! _“Hisoka! I'm sorry, I can't...!”

“Finish it then. Please! I can't stop it either! Mph!” Hisoka's voice went muffled. _He must be biting the pillow. What does he mean, finish it? Oh. _Tsuzuki gripped himself, began stroking. His mind was still full of images, not just of Hisoka now, but also the other men he'd met that night, even the pair he'd only glimpsed. _He's both receiving their feelings and projecting them! This is insane! Are they all picking it up too?_

Tsuzuki was penetrated, sucked off, sucking, thrusting into – all of them at once. Tsuzuki frantically pumped his aching cock until his body exploded with pleasure, aware that one of the couples had also climaxed. _Masahiro and Kousuke_, he thought. With that, the pressure lessened, but it didn't go away altogether. _Have to get out._ He began crawling toward the door.

“Asato! Asato!” Hisoka panted into the pillow or mattress. Wanting so badly to plunge himself deep inside Hisoka, Tsuzuki wept as he got to the door, fumbled it open and made it out to the hallway. Clawing at the wall, he managed to get on his feet and stumbled to the stairs, nearly fell down them, finally threw open the front door and ran for the trees.

Collapsing in the dirt, sides heaving, Tsuzuki faintly felt another couple finish. _Yuki and Shuichi – still in the onsen._ He could hear the aftermath with his own ears, water splashing. And with that, he lost the connection completely as Hisoka must have regained control, though the last couple hadn't reached their end that Tsuzuki had noticed.

He lay there, crying and pounding on the ground. _Stupid! Useless! Selfish! I made it worse! I have no discipline!_

He gradually became aware of a presence nearby. A tiny hand patted his cheek, wiped away the tears. Opening his eyes, he saw through a blur the ghost girl, Michi. She was peering down at him worriedly, but then she smiled when he looked up. Pinching his nose, she jumped up and ran away giggling, disappeared into the darkness. But he could hear her voice in his heart. _“Go back. He needs you now.”_

A strange calm settled over Tsuzuki and he hurried back to Hisoka. _He needs me..._

In their room once again, he carefully approached the bed, where Hisoka was sprawled out in a tangle of blankets. “Hisoka?” he whispered. “Can I...oof!”

Hisoka had fastened onto him like a leech, arms gripping Tsuzuki in a death-grip, face buried in his neck. “Asato, I'm sorry,” he mumbled over and over, trembling.

Tsuzuki cradled the precious head, stroked his hair and hushed him. “It's not your fault. It's alright, Hisoka. Shh. That was not normal. Nothing we could have ever expected. It should not have affected you like that. And then, I suppose it became a sort of feedback loop. No harm done, and maybe everyone had a really good time, haha.” He laughed weakly.

“Not that. I'm mean, yes, that was...But I...”

“What? Hisoka, you can tell me.”

“Now I know. What I've been depriving us both of. What it would be like. What Muraki stole from me and from you. It...it was glorious! Amazing! No pain, no fear, no hate – just love and mmph! All of them, they love each other and were so close and lost in one another.”

Tsuzuki froze, afraid to misinterpret what he was hearing. He felt Hisoka's tongue and lips, tasting his neck. “Salty. Mmm. I want it. I want you. It's like that blasted away all the walls I had built up, showed me the truth in a way I'll couldn't run or hide from. Proved it right down to each cell in my body.”

“Hisoka?” Tsuzuki pulled away far enough to see his face. Glowing violet eyes met sparkling emerald ones, searched for any hint of resistance or fear. None. Pure desire and love and trust. “Hisoka!” They kissed then, gently at first as Tsuzuki couldn't shake the feeling this was a terrible dream, that Hisoka would grow frantic to escape him again. But he didn't. Instead, he kissed Tsuzuki back with heat and longing.

“Wait! Wait! We can't!” Tsuzuki pushed Hisoka away, walked across the room and pressed his forehead against the wall.

“Asato?” Hisoka sounded bewildered.

“Not tonight, okay? I can't trust it yet. I won't...take advantage of this. Tomorrow. Let me see that tomorrow you haven't changed your mind. I want you, Hisoka. Never doubt that. But just...I need to be certain. That you are okay. Or something. Haha. I don't know what I'm saying.”

“I get it. I'm sure you're right to wait – just as I'm sure I won't change.” Hisoka laughed for real, like he was finally free of a great burden. Tsuzuki turned around and stared at him.

“You're beautiful.”

“And so are you – a beautiful, filthy, tear-stained, sticky mess. Did you roll in the dirt?”

“Only a little.” Tsuzuki grinned back at him – a true smile, not the practiced one he could plaster on his face no matter how bad he felt inside. “I'll go shower – they have them in the bathroom down the hall. You can use the bath in here again.”

“You...don't have to leave.” Hisoka wasn't going to hide anything from him anymore.

“Oh no. Don't tempt me. I said tomorrow and I meant it.” He grabbed up the discarded yukata and slipped out the door. In the shower, he again rested his head against the wall. _Thank you, Michi, or whoever caused this. Thank you._

They spent the rest of the night sleeping peacefully in each other's arms.


	8. Gossip and Ice Cream

**Gossip and Ice Cream**

Breakfast the next morning was interesting. Each couple drifted in looking both well-rested and spaced out. Only Usaka seemed a bit out-of-sorts. _Not surprising__,_ Tsuzuki thought, _if he was alone last night during all of that. They definitely were all affected by Hisoka's loss of control._

No one was going to bring it up though. As Aiko served them a delicious meal, each man sat quietly lost in thought or memories, dreamily scooping up food and nibbling at it.

“OI!” Aiko finally broke the silence. “Are you all okay? It's like you turned into zombies overnight. Did you sleep well?”

“Hmm? Oh!” Miyagi snapped out of it first. “Yes, slept marvelously well. It's so peaceful here, I don't think I'm quite awake yet.”

Other heads around the table nodded in agreement. “Wonderful!” “Great!” “Slept like the dead!” they chimed in to her.

“Well, that's good then. You boys were scaring me! My husband is available to drive anyone around who wants a tour or to visit any local sights, like the volcano or the waterfalls. Tsuzuki-sensei, I have a couple of names for you. There's Old Inoue – he tends the grounds at the waterfall. And Kimura Obaa-san* whose son now runs the art gallery in town. She's a huge gossip and loves to talk. Both of them would be good to talk to about legends and so on.”

“Perfect! Thank you very much, Oba-chan. If Oji-chan could drop us off at the waterfall, that would be helpful.” Tsuzuki had already cleared his plate and he gave her puppy-dog eyes until she laughed at him and went and got him seconds.

“We'll go with you to the waterfall if you don't mind,” Kousuke said.

Yuki added, “Shuichi, you go with them. I need several hours alone to write. By this afternoon I should be done.”

“Okay.” He rested his pink head on Yuki's shoulder, very mild and calm this morning.

“Should we go too, Shinobu?”

“Fine with me.”

Aiko smiled. “That's nice. You're making new friends. But what about you, Usaka-sama?”

“I have a car, and I'll be going to pick up my friend later. We'll be here for dinner, I expect.”

“We're looking forward to meeting him. I'll tell Seiko to put his tour guide hat on. About an hour from now?” 

* * *

Tsuzuki and Hisoka oohed and ahhed at the pretty waterfall, and then they split off to find Old Inoue, who was puttering around the maintenance hut back in the trees. He told them there had always been a Zashiki-Warashi at the location of the ryokan, long before Soga Michi's visit. He vaguely remembered the rumors that started when the previous shinigami had investigated her disappearance but didn't recall the girl or her father at all. Not much help there.

Mochizuki happily agreed to drop them off in town before taking the others to the volcano. The shinigami tracked down Kimura easily, parked on a bench outside her son's gallery, surrounded by several other elderly ladies. They happily chattered away with all sorts of juicy details about the previous owners of the ryokan, who had been a sour, unhappily married couple who neglected to leave treats and toys for the house spirit. “Got what they deserved,” was the consensus among them.

About the little girl and her father though – nothing useful. The one detail they all agreed upon was that the pair had left town together, Michi seemingly still alive. “Tucked her into the car, asleep like a little angel, and drove away.” He had treated the child well, as far as they knew.

Tsuzuki dragged Hisoka to the ice cream parlor and they settled back to go over what they had learned. It wasn't much.

“If he killed her here, then when and where? They all agreed she was still alive when they left. But the record lists her as dying at the ryokan.” Hisoka toyed with his melting scoop of plain vanilla, while Tsuzuki attacked his banana split with relish.

“But what do they really know? None of them were actual witnesses. And there's no way a miserable couple would describe the scene with, 'asleep like a little angel.'” Tsuzuki grumbled. “How did she become the Zashiki-Warashi if there already was one? Or, what happened to the previous spirit if she replaced it? We agree she is playing the role, right?”

“It definitely looked like her.”

“She...she helped me last night,” Tsuzuki admitted. “Comforted me and sent me back to you. She left footprints. I heard her speak – not out loud, but within. She pinched my nose! She can't be only a ghost, she has a much more sophisticated grasp of things than a small child.”

Hisoka stared at him. Neither of them had mentioned the events of the night before.

“I think...maybe...she's the cause for your problem last night. I can't explain it, but I believe she's the reason you felt what you felt so strongly. Because...”

“Because it healed me,” Hisoka finished for him. “You really think so? You're right, no simple child could come up with such a plan.”

“I can't think of any other reason for you to respond like that. Surely we've been around other people, err, doing that and you didn't lose control. And not just in a room nearby – Yuki and Shuichi were in the onsen, not close at all. I felt the connection all the way across the clearing.”

“Were they? I didn't notice that detail. You...probably felt more than anyone else, since we've already established a bond.” Hisoka blushed and hid his face.

“Oh, well. I ran outside, and I heard them as well as, err, feeling it. Before I rolled in the dirt.” Tsuzuki couldn't help chuckling, thinking back on it now.

Ice cream finished, they went outside and strolled down the street. Tsuzuki went into a sweets shop, and Hisoka had to stop him from buying up everything. He did allow one box for Tsuzuki and another smaller one as a gift for The Chief. He kept hold of the credit card, or Tsuzuki would blow their limited budget on nonsense.

“Wait!” Hisoka came to a halt. He turned around and trotted back towards Kimura and her gossip circle. Tsuzuki ran after him.

“Obaa-san. The couple who were ruined by the Zashiki-Warashi. That's not the same couple who owned the ryokan when the child disappeared, right?”

“Of course not! That was the Okada family. They were a lovely old couple. Had three children who left the area, and when they retired they moved to Kyoto to be near their youngest daughter. The nasty ones only owned the ryokan for a few years before they lost everything.”

The “little angel” comment made more sense with that information. Tsuzuki asked, “Old Inoue said there was always a house spirit in that place. But was it always a girl child?”

“No, it was a little boy before. Then there were two, boy and girl. Now, just the girl. I thought he must have been training his replacement. And you think she is this missing Michi girl? But can that be? I thought Zashiki-Warashi were nature spirits who chose a house they liked to live in, not lost souls.”

“We don't know, Kimura Obaa-san. We have to do more research.” Tsuzuki and Hisoka exchanged glances. “Time to go back. Thank you ladies very much. You have been a great help to us.” Tsuzuki gave her his box of candies.

“Such sweet boys!” Kimura patted Hisoka's hand. “And good-looking too! You come back here for your weddings and show me your brides.” The ladies tittered. Tsuzuki blushed and grinned at them.

“We certainly will! Good health and happiness to you all. Farewell.”

Tsuzuki and Hisoka made their way back, both deep in thought. _There's something we're missing,_ Tsuzuki mused. _Maybe the Gushoshins will have answered with information about house spirits. I can't bear it! I can't bear to take that happy child and force her into death. There must be some way to avoid it._


	9. One Mystery Solved

**One Mystery Solved**

When they entered the ryokan, both of them stopped short and gaped. Usaka was there at the reception desk and standing beside him..._Tall!_ Was Tsuzuki's first thought. The man was very tall and very thin, his face chiseled like a sculpture, light-brown hair showing streaks of fading red dye among its wild waves. Tight leather pants, a leopard print shirt, mirrored sunglasses – sucking on a lollipop.

Neither Tsuzuki or Hisoka had ever seen a man so striking. Aiko had been reduced to a babbling, red-faced mess as she tried to check him in. _How on earth can Usaka stand there so stone-faced?_ Tsuzuki wondered. The man had draped one arm across Usaka's shoulders and was humming to himself.

Car doors slammed behind them, but neither Tsuzuki or Hisoka moved out of the way as the returning group jostled past. Shuichi had recovered his energy and was singing about kisses. He was the last to notice the newcomer but had the biggest response.

He fell to his knees, swaying trance-like, and whispered, “Arisu?”

The man walked over and squatted down in front of Shuichi, holding out a lollipop. “Hello, tiny bird. I liked your song, so keep chirping.”

Shuichi took the candy and stammered out, “O-o-okay.”

Usaka, finishing up Arisu's check-in after Aiko calmed down, looked over and raised his eyebrows at Shuichi in amusement. “You can stand up, Shindo. Get used to him, you will be working together soon. Come on, Arisu, let's go to our room. You can meet everyone at dinner.” He took Arisu's arm and steered him away, up the stairs.

“Good lord,” Miyagi said. “Was that really Arisu? _The_ Arisu?”

“Uh-huh.” Shuichi melted into a puddle on the floor.

“Who is he?” Masahiro asked.

“Rockstar from my youth. I had all his albums! He became a producer and composer of movie soundtracks, moved to China or somewhere.” Miyagi told them.

“Wow. A real celebrity then. He certainly looked like one,” Kousuke chuckled. “We'd better scrape Shuichi off the floor and give the remains to Yuki-sensei.” He and Masahiro took charge of the singer while everyone else drifted up to their rooms.

Hisoka went straight for the laptop. “We got an answer from the Gushoshins!” He clicked and started reading. Tsuzuki studied the room – something was off. _We didn't leave the balcony door open, did we?_ He walked over and saw a trail of little wet footprints leading out and then stopping at the railing. Turning abruptly, he saw a scattering of little white flowers floating in the tub. There were more on the bed. He caught a faint whiff – jasmine. Smiling to himself, he blew a kiss in the general direction of the balcony.

“Tsuzuki! Look at this!”

“Just tell me.”

“Lazy. Okay, so it is possible for a ghost to become a Zashiki-Warashi if they are suitable and accepted by both the building's owners and the current spirit – if there is one. But they have to get permission from Meifu and then be registered with the Department of Spirits.”

Tsuzuki felt his hopes rise. “Then we don't have to take her? She can stay?”

“She must not have gone through the process, though. Or maybe she did, but the record wasn't passed on to our division? I'll tell the Gushoshins to find out. If she isn't, we can at least start the paperwork for her.” He smiled up at Tsuzuki, knowing his partner had been agonizing over forcing the girl to leave with them.

“One thing though,” Hisoka added as he typed out the new request and sent it. “She must have been murdered, to end up haunting here. We need to solve that if we can. For our report and for her sake.”

“I wonder...She touched me. Do you think if she touched you, you could learn anything from it?”

“Would she do that? Maybe she only likes you.”

Tsuzuki shook his head. “She likes us both, I'm sure. And last night had to be for your sake, not mine. See?” He pointed at the bathtub and the bed.

Hisoka picked up a flower and sniffed it. “Jasmine. But maybe Oba-san did this.”

“Little wet footprints going out to the balcony.”

“Ahh.” His face flushed. “Um. Later we can...take advantage of her kindness.”

Tsuzuki swallowed, throat dry. “Right. Later. Tonight.”

Hisoka suddenly choked and turned bright red. “Ack! I...err. Arisu and Usaka – right now! I can sense it, if I let down my guard. Nothing like as strong as last night, but they're way down at the other end of the hall! I was checking my mental shield and caught it.”

“Are you still watching?” Tsuzuki teased him.

“Of course not!” Hisoka swatted his arm. “But I think I'm still a little over-sensitive to..._that_. I don't know if I'll lose my shield when we...So, best to wait until much later, just in case.”

“An afternoon orgy would cause alarm, you're right. Ooh, and Oba-chan and Oji-chan are here. Definitely better to wait until they've gone back to their little cottage behind the ryokan for sure. At least the guests are all men.” He laughed at the expression of horror on Hisoka's face.

Tsuzuki tugged Hisoka into his arms. Wearing his sweetest smile, he brushed a soft kiss across pink lips. “I waited a hundred years for you to come into my life, a few more hours is nothing. Oh, damn!” He looked embarrassed.

“What is it?”

“Um...let's go back to town. I think we should pick up a few things at the drugstore. And more candy – I want to leave some for Michi and I gave mine to Kimura Obaa-san.”

Hisoka, sensing a little of what Tsuzuki was referring to purchasing for later, blushed again. As they went out the front door, they heard faint, song-like moans drifting out from Usaka's room. Laughing, Tsuzuki took off running and Hisoka chased him, both more carefree and happy than anyone back in Meifu would have believed possible.


	10. Storytime

**Storytime**

When everyone gathered for dinner that evening the mood was still relaxed and a bit dreamy. The sightseers had worn themselves out clambering around the volcano, Arisu's arrival had shifted Usaka into a mellow but still slightly exasperated amusement as he tried to curb his companion's whimsy. Tsuzuki and Hisoka were anticipating their lovemaking. Even Yuki's comments were less sharp and snarky than usual as he dealt with Shuichi's unabashed worship of the rockstar.

“How did your legend gathering go?” Miyagi asked Tsuzuki as they all sat back with full bellies and cups of tea or coffee.

Tsuzuki had been thinking of something other than sex (just a little) and he'd come up with an idea. _Worth a shot, since we have so many different people gathered here._ “I want to tell you all a story, and get your ideas. But maybe we should move to the lounge?”

Aiko had a suggestion. “We have a fire circle outside, and the night's a bit cool. Why don't we light it? That's the perfect atmosphere for stories, don't you think?”

She led them all outside to a clearing behind the building. Everyone got settled on the folding chairs while Seiko quickly started a fire crackling cheerfully in the pit.

Tsuzuki took a deep breath. “Mukashimukashi (Once upon a time)... a man lost his wife in childbirth, but the infant lived – a little girl he called Michi, the name her mother had chosen. He was unable to care for her properly, so he sent her to the mother's parents to be raised. The grandparents, broken by the death of their daughter, were cold but not cruel and kept the child only from obligation. He had a good job in an office, but his mood turned so black after his wife's death that his work suffered. Eventually, he was fired.”

“Desperate, he searched and searched for a new job, until finally he found one place willing to hire him. But it required him to relocate to Okinawa, and it was a harsh position that would eat up all his hours. His daughter was just six years old, as sweet and darling a girl as any man could ask for. But he could not take her with him, and her grandparents had grown too frail to care for her any longer.”

“Despairing, he brought her here to Karuizawa for a last vacation together. In this very ryokan, they spent a week together. He took care to fill her days with fun and light, visiting the sights, playing, spoiling her with sweets. On the last day, he carried her out, sleeping from all the excitement and fun, and tucked her into their car. Then he drove away and neither of them was ever seen alive again.”

Tsuzuki paused to sip his coffee and compose himself. The others all stared at him, entranced by his low, emotional voice and the obvious grief in his glistening purple eyes.

“Now, this ryokan was home to a Zashiki-Warashi – a house spirit in the form of a plump and rosy-cheeked little boy. The spirit boy and the girl-child had become fast friends during her visit, playing quiet games while her father slept, sneaking about as children do, giggling at the strange behavior of their elders from the shadows. They played little pranks, and she was just as skilled and clever as the Zashiki-Warashi. He was sad when she left.”

“A year or so later, the old couple running the ryokan were surprised to spot not one, but two dark heads running about the place. An adorable little girl had joined their cheeky boy spirit. They did not recognize her, but the Zashiki-Warashi had known her instantly. They welcomed her, being loving and gentle souls, with children and grandchildren of their own. From then on she was trained in the ways of house spirits, and the tiny pair played many pranks and filled the ryokan with cheer and giggles and the pitter-patter of tiny footsteps.” Tsuzuki smiled, and so did those around him.

“Many years passed in this fashion, until the old couple grew too old to run the ryokan and their children had all moved away to make their own lives. Reluctantly, they sold the home that had held them safe so many years and went to their youngest daughter in Kyoto.”

“The new owners were another married couple. But these turned out to be bitter and jaded, unhappy with themselves and with each other. There were no more treats or toys and the halls echoed with loneliness, the shadows were cold, pranks caused harm rather than laughter.”

“The boy spirit chose to leave almost as soon as the new people moved in, sensing their negative auras right away. He could not persuade Michi to go with him. This was the only place she had experienced happiness - she wanted that back or to make those pay who had ruined it. From then on she was alone in her anger and revenge. The ryokan lost custom, its bad reputation spread until at last the couple was finished. But the dark aura lingered, and no one was willing to purchase it.”

“Three long years it stood empty and ignored. Until finally, a bright ray of sunshine fought back the shadows, chased away the sorrow with love and laughter and welcoming hearts. Mochizuki Seiko and his beautiful wife Aiko had come to stay and restore the ryokan to a place where happiness ruled.” Everyone glanced at the couple, holding hands and leaning on each other.

“Together the three of them made the Suyasuya Ryokan into a warm and welcoming haven and once again giggles and tiny footsteps filled it from top to bottom. And eventually, it opened and took in five couples for a weekend of fun and romance, forgetting their cares and worries for a brief time.”

“But one of the couples was more than they seemed.” Hisoka's head whipped around and he glared at Tsuzuki. “This couple are shinigami partners, sent by the underworld to investigate why a little girl-child's soul has not passed through to the beyond, as all souls are required to do. And this couple also had their own problems and dark history, as all those who die and end up working for the underworld do.”

“Then, with one stunning display of power, the girl proved her new position as a full Zashiki-Warashi and not just a lost ghost, healing the couple with love and passion. Sorry if you all felt the effects of that last night.” Tsuzuki took Hisoka's hand and kissed it. “Now, we are determined to see her confirmed in her position instead of being taken away to Meifu. And we need help because her death must be answered for if she is to be allowed to stay. For dead she is, murdered before her blossom could bloom and bear fruit in life.”

“Will you help us to help you, Michi?” He turned his head to a shadow on the edge of the fire circle's light. “We need to know what happened.”


	11. One Story's End

**One Story's End**

The girl stepped forward, just one step. But it was enough for them all to see her large eyes shining with fire flickers, dark hair hanging down in two curling pigtails. One slight nod of her head, then she turned and skipped off toward the onsen. Everyone followed, but let Tsuzuki and Hisoka take the lead.

Once they all were behind the fence and around the pool, Michi moved shyly toward Hisoka. He knelt down and held out his hand to her. She allowed him just the briefest of touches with her own tiny fingers, then she danced backward and pointed to the water of the hot spring before dashing off, leaving behind only wet footprints.

Hisoka was quiet, sorting through the images he'd received from her touch. He shook his head. “She doesn't remember. She was happy here, the water was very warm. Then nothing.”

“The water was very warm? Should you touch the water, or maybe the stones around the pool?” Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka tried, dipping one hand into the water, running his hands over the stones all the way around the edge of the pool. He shook his head. “Damn it!” Tsuzuki swore. He put his hands together in a complex gesture and called out an incantation.

With a flash of light, there suddenly appeared a different little girl about the same age as Michi but dressed in fancy, old-fashioned Chinese clothes. “Tenko, please, is there anything strange about the water? Could you talk to her?” He told the others, “She's a water spirit, one of my shikigami*.”

“We are not yours – you are ours! And no, Tsuzuki-chan, it's just mineral-rich water. I can go play with her, but I don't sense that she knows anything.” Two more flashes of light. A teen boy in priest robes appeared and an enormous white tiger, glowing from more than the moonlight.

“I want to play, too. Why did you only call my sister?” said the boy.

“I'm bored,” said the tiger.

By now, the crowd was at the brink of totally losing it. This was much more than mortals were prepared to deal with. Masahiro sat right down on his butt, Kousuke knelt beside him. Even Usaka and Yuki, usually cool and composed, were gaping. Arisu was the only one having fun.

“Fine, fine. Kijin, try not to tell anyone their future. Byakko, keep your tail under control and don't break anything. Go have fun. We need to think.” The three spirits dashed off to join Michi in play, Byakko accepting a caress from Arisu as he passed by.

“Soft as a cloud! I'm going to play too, Usa.” Arisu followed them out.

One more flash and a beautiful woman popped in, covered in flowers and carrying a lute. “Argh! Not you too, Kouchin!”

“You hush, Tsuzuki! Come with me, Shuichi. We'll go sing to the child, while they strain their big brains.” She stuck her tongue out at Tsuzuki. Dazed, Shuichi took her hand and was led away.

“What...what...!” Miyagi couldn't form a coherent sentence.

“That story – that was all true,” Shinobu said flatly. “You two are...shinigami? Dead?” He'd forced his mind into analytical lawyer mode.

“Well, mostly,” Hisoka admitted. “We died. But now we serve the underworld, and get living bodies in return, along with some extra...abilities. We're not supposed to tell people though, Tsuzuki! Much less demonstrate for them like magic performers at a street fair! We're going to be in a lot of trouble!”

“Pfft!” He waved away Hisoka's scolding. “No one needs to know if you don't add this part into the report! They're not going to go mad or babble about it. Who would believe them anyway? I want help with this! I won't take her in, even if they will eventually send her back here. That will take too long and be scary. Everyone think!”

“That sweet child was murdered by her father?” Aiko whispered. “How terrible! And you think it happened here?” Seiko hugged her for comfort.

“I think he was desperate, didn't know what to do about her. An orphanage should have been his choice, if he had to make one. I doubt he was capable of thinking clearly. I don't really know – most of that backstory I made up to fit the few facts we have. But something drove him to it, and she doesn't have the air of a truly abused child.”

“The water was warm. The water was warm.” Yuki was repeating that phrase, turning it over in his mind.

Masahiro gasped and all eyes turned to him. “I...Once, I fainted in an onsen. I might have died if no one had dragged me out.”

“Then, it might have been accidental?” Kousuke said, grasping for a less terrible explanation.

They all stared at the water. “But, she was alive and sleeping when they left?” Miyagi asked, remembering the story.

“The heat of the water. If it happened just before they left, people might not have noticed she was not asleep, but gone. It would have taken a while for her to...stiffen.” Yuki told them. “I just finished writing a murder mystery. I've been researching de-decomposition.” He ran a hand over his face. “I recently became an uncle. This makes me feel sick.”

“Then he buried her somewhere in the forest?” Tsuzuki mused. “No, why would he have a shovel? I can't believe he planned it, and I can't see him just leaving her to-” His hands clenched into fists and he paced in a circle. Aiko was crying, Masahiro as well.

“The volcano. If he offered her, like a sacrifice.” Usaka swallowed hard and looked away, also nauseated.

A black flash, and a frightening man appeared, face like thunder, dressed in a strange combination of ninja and gunslinger clothes. “Touda!”

“She was accepted. I confirm.”

“What does that mean?”

Gold flash – a gorgeous woman in samurai armor stood there draping herself on Tsuzuki. “She was accepted. I confirm also. Fire Mountain took her and shared with her it's strength and knowledge. She is more powerful than the usual Zashiki-Warashi. And she likes you, Tsuzuki. I'm jealous!”

“Suzaku, get off me, please. Thank you and Touda. That's finishes her story for us.”

“I don't want to! Bad enough I have to share you with Hisoka!”

“Get off him, woman!” Touda roared.

“You dare order me?!” She began to glow and grow bigger, surrounded by flaming wings. Her face changed to resemble a bird's. A ruff of black feathers appeared around Touda's head, his skin turned dark and scaly as he swelled to match her within his own aura of black flames.

“No, no, no! No fighting here! Take that back to the other side!” They vanished in puffs of gold and black.

“Um...they belong to you, too?” Kousuke asked, eyes about to pop from their sockets, Masahiro clutched to his side.

Tsuzuki laughed weakly. “I think Tenko was closer – they think of me as theirs. I'm a pet and they humor me by pretending to be obedient. They also fight beside me and protect me. And lecture me and tease me and drive me crazy. It's mostly worth the hassle.”

“I heard that,” rumbled Byakko's voice from somewhere beyond the fence.

Tsuzuki turned to Hisoka suddenly and hugged him tightly. “We did it! Thank you, all of you! She will stay here and be happy forever!”

_*Shikigami_ – guardian spirits. They can form bonds with shinigami and add great power and skills to their chosen companions. Tsuzuki has bonded with 12 of them - an unheard-of number that makes him one of the most powerful shinigami ever, if he calls on them, which he rarely does. For a list of Tsuzuki's spirit friends and their talents, check out the _Yami no Matsuei_ wikia's entry on him.


	12. Celebration

**Celebration**

Slowly, everyone gathered themselves back together after so many strange events.

“That...that's it? She'll be safe now and can stay here?” Aiko sniffled.

"Yes, I'm certain. Whatever needs to be done, we will handle it,” Tsuzuki told her.

Aiko glanced down at her feet, ashamed. “I...never imagined she might have such a history. She's always been smiling. We couldn't have any children, so I just...”

Hisoka took her hand. “There is no way you could have known. You brought the light back for her though. That's all that matters. That's all she needs. Our job usually ends with death and misery. But this time, not only are we going to make everyone happy, but she...gave me a gift I can never repay.”

Tsuzuki added, “A gift for us both,” and kissed Hisoka's cheek.

“Well, I'm not sure what you were referring to, something happened last night that we missed?” All the men present blushed. “Never mind! Is that singing I hear?”

Ears pricking, they heard it too.

“Sounds like Kouchin, song is one of her specialties. And Shuichi with her I think. Let's go see.”

Following the song led them back to the fire circle, where Michi, Tenko, and Kijin were sitting with their backs supported by Byakko's side. The tiger was lying with his head resting on paws, and all of them were listening intently as Shuichi and Kouchin sang a duet. Though she wore an elaborate kimono and was covered in flower blossoms, the spirit was belting out a rock tune along with Shuichi. When it ended, everyone applauded and yelled. The two bowed deeply, then burst into laughter.

“Oh my, I do love modern music! I wish I could sing like that back home!” She materialized a fan to flap at her face. “Judging by your faces, everything has been settled?”

“Yes!” Tsuzuki told her. “And thank you all for your help. But I think you should probably go back now. Before someone in Meifu gets suspicious and catches me breaking all the rules. I won't get paid for a hundred years if they find out about this!”

“One more song!” they all begged.

“Arisu,” Shuichi said, softly. “Please, would you sing for us?”

The former rockstar was laying on his back in the dirt, staring up at the stars. “If you all sing with me. You should know this one.” He hummed the beginning of the tune, then began to sing. They did indeed recognize it, and everyone smiled a little at the callback to the past.

“Ue o muite arukou

Namida ga kobore nai yo ni...*”

And they all joined in, though softly. Arisu's voice was enough to bring them all to tears, it conveyed so much emotion and pierced straight to the heart. Yuki could barely carry the tune, but he impressed them all with his whistling. It was a lover's lament, and it drew all the couples together, reminding them of the lonely times before they found each other or when they'd been separated.

When it finished, they all fell silent while the night air shimmered as if the song continued on without them. The magical aura faded when a log in the firepit broke and sent up a shower of sparks.

“No one here is alone tonight,” Usaka said. “Whatever made you choose that song?”

Arisu smiled up at him. “Just a reminder to enjoy each other to the fullest, and never take it for granted. Love is both incredibly strong and desperately fragile. Just ask him.” Arisu pointed off to the treeline, and fifteen pairs of eyes squinted into the darkness.

A shadowy figure of a man stood there. He raised one hand, a wave farewell. Then he faded away.

One pair of eyes hadn't looked besides Arisu's. Michi had been focused on braiding the hairs on Byakko's tail, giggling as they magically untied themselves as fast as she could weave them.

“Was that...?”

“She didn't see him?”

“Did he come to make sure she was okay?”

“Or to say goodbye?”

Tsuzuki knelt down next to Byakko's head and stroked it. “You distracted her, didn't you.”

“She didn't need to see him. He needed to see her. He's gone now and won't come back.”

Hisoka joined them. “Did he never go to Okinawa, then? Went into the volcano with her body? Why didn't we get assigned him as well? Whether her death was on purpose or not, he covered it up and avoided Meifu all this time.”

“The ways of Enma-Daioh* are mysterious,” Kouchin told them. “Think of what you achieved. If he had been your focus, it might have ended differently. The Fire Mountain did not accept him, only her. Come,” she said to the other shikigami. “Time to leave the mortals to their rest.” Four puffs of light and they were gone.

Michi pouted over being robbed of her companions. Then she thought of something and clapped both hands over her mouth to hide a grin and scampered back into the ryokan. There was mischief to be made. More beds to scatter flowers on. Many pairs of shoes would have pebbles in the toes come morning, or their laces tied together.

“Tsuzuki, I have to ask. Your shikigami already knew – about her and her father. Why didn't they just tell you?” Shinobu wondered.

“They aren't supposed to interfere like that and I'm not really sure how they know what they know, or when they learn it. I could have asked, but they likely would not have answered. The offices of Meifu exist to handle these issues. The shikigami have rules of their own that they won't break, no matter how much they like me. Ah, well. We solved it in the end.”

“My brain hurts. Tonight was too much – too weird, too emotional, too much everything.” Miyagi sighed. “I need sleep. Then tomorrow I can pretend this was all a very strange dream brought on by volcano vapors.”

Shinobu scowled. “Old Man, this is the last night of our 'Romantic Getaway,' and you're planning on sleeping?”

“I'm never going to live this down, am I? I'll show you who's an old man!” He tossed Shinobu over his shoulder and headed for their room, calling back, “Good night!”

Seiko poked the fire apart and kicked dirt over the embers. “We'll see you boys at breakfast. Sleep well.” He put his arm around Aiko and they took the stone path leading to their private cottage.

Masahiro and Kousuke, Yuki and Shuichi went inside. Tsuzuki allowed Hisoka to tug him to his feet. “We have a bathtub full of flower petals waiting,” Hisoka whispered.

They left Arisu convincing Usaka to join him in the onsen.

_*Ue o Muite Arukou_, better known in the US as “Sukiyaki,” was a big hit internationally in 1963, sung by Sakamoto Kyu.

_*Enma-Daioh_ – the God of Hell

Lyrics -

I look up as I walk

So that the tears won't fall

Remembering those spring days

But I am all alone tonight.

I look up as I walk

Counting the stars with tearful eyes

Remembering those summer days

But I am all alone tonight.

Happiness lies beyond the clouds

Happiness lies up above the sky

I look up as I walk

So that the tears won't fall

Though the tears well up as I walk

But I am all alone tonight.

(whistling)

Remembering those autumn days

But I am all alone tonight.

Sadness lies in the shadow of the stars

Sadness lurks in the shadow of the moon

I look up as I walk

So the tears won't fall

Though the tears well up as I walk

But I am all alone tonight.

But I am all alone tonight.

(whistling)


	13. Magic

**Magic**

Tsuzuki was trembling as he followed Hisoka into their room, and he leaned back against the closed door trying to calm down.

“What's wrong?” Hisoka stood beside the bed, looking delicate and adorable and like everything he'd ever wanted, everything he'd never realized he needed.

“I'm scared,” Tsuzuki admitted. “It's been so long since I...What if I'm terrible at it? I can't bear the thought of disappointing you.”

“How would I even know? You can't possibly disappoint me. Not now, not ever. I'm the one who should be worried. I have no idea what to do, I'm too scrawny, I'm covered in scars. You are...beautiful. Handsome. Whatever means no one compares to you in my eyes. I just...want you. I love you.”

“Oh, Hisoka!” Tsuzuki crossed the room and took his partner into his arms. “I don't deserve you! But I'll never give you up.”

Once they were touching, all the fear and worry melted away in the warmth of their love for each other. Tsuzuki was sure now - this was right, they both were ready.

“Wait,” he stopped Hisoka as he started to undress. “Let me do it.” He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Hisoka to stand between his knees. Sliding his hands up under Hisoka's T-shirt, they felt the ridges of his scars where there should only be smoothness. He smothered the anger, knowing Hisoka would sense it, and gently eased the shirt off. He pressed his lips to Hisoka's heart, then feathered kisses across his chest and up to his neck, never hesitating over the rougher patches.

Tsuzuki let his hands drift lower until they found the fastenings of Hisoka's shorts. He looked up for confirmation. Hisoka's eyes were glittering in the candlelight (_Did we light those? No. That little matchmaker..._), showing no doubt. He leaned over and plastered his lips to Tsuzuki's, hungrily explored Tsuzuki's mouth with his tongue. A little of the wonder Hisoka was feeling leaked through his shield, reassuring Tsuzuki and making him smile. The shorts slid to the floor, briefs too.

“Step back,” Tsuzuki whispered, giving him a gentle push. “I want to see you.”

Reluctantly, Hisoka obeyed and stood there with his head down. He was all warm cream and palest pink from head to toe, nearly hairless aside from the cap of golden-brown on his head and a sprinkling of curls between his legs where his most-definitely-not-a-child's cock hung down, slightly erect. The scars were mere silvery traces in this half-light, an elaborate pattern of lines and curves.

"You are gorgeous, you know,” Tsuzuki told him. “Not scrawny at all. Maybe a bit too slim, but that's not a flaw. Perfectly proportioned, and you're bigger than Shuichi. Your body isn't a child's, even if you may have grown taller and broader in the shoulders with a few more years of life. Still, everything about you is lovable just the way you are. These,” he traced a finger along the marks on one arm, “are badges of honor, hard-earned. Whatever marks he left on you, you survived. Nothing to be ashamed of or embarrassed about.”

Hisoka met his gaze shyly, flushing a deeper pink when he saw Tsuzuki's frank desire. “I...I'm glad you think so, anyway. Can I stop standing here like this now?”

Tsuzuki chuckled. “Get in the tub. Shame to waste her efforts. We already took showers before dinner.”

Having had enough of being on display, Hisoka scurried to sink into the water. Mostly covered up, he leaned back to watch Tsuzuki undress. He yanked his shirt off, shucked off the jeans and boxers, then struck a pose. “Fair's fair. Stare at me all you like.”

“Not fair at all. You are like, perfect.” Tsuzuki might not have been aware of it, but there was no question – he truly was a nearly ideal figure of a man. Tall, with long, firm legs leading up to a slender waist, then widening to strong, broad shoulders. All perfectly sculpted as if from ivory, muscles defined without bulging. And his face had an otherworldly beauty, with those glowing purple eyes framed in long lashes, the high cheekbones, the softly curved lips that usually stretched wide in a smile that drew others to him like bees to flowers.

“I'm not perfect at all. Look!” He turned around, then looked at Hisoka over his shoulder. “No butt.”

Hisoka laughed. He couldn't help it – Tsuzuki was just too silly. “You have a butt! It is kind of small though. Get your butt and the rest of you in here with me.”

Tsuzuki stepped in at the other end so they faced each other and stretched out those long legs. “Wow! This tub is long enough for me to lay down in.” He did so, resting just his head on the edge, feet braced on either side of Hisoka. “Come here.” He took one of Hisoka's hands and guided him to lay full length on top.

Skin to skin finally, they gazed at each other. Tsuzuki brushed a stray lock of hair away from Hisoka's eyes, then cupped his cheek. “You tell me if I do anything you don't like. Promise me.” Hisoka could only nod, drowning in the intensity of Tsuzuki's eyes.

As they began kissing, the candles flickering in all the guest rooms turned their glow from gold to rose. Those that weren't too preoccupied to notice marveled at the phenomenon. Apparently, the magic from earlier hadn't left completely.

Tsuzuki and Hisoka took their time, exploring and learning what the other found pleasurable. Tsuzuki's neck was particularly sensitive to Hisoka's soft lips, while Hisoka's nipples sent shivers all through him when Tsuzuki played with them. Rolling them over, water sloshing, Tsuzuki kissed and licked his way down to Hisoka's fully erect cock.

“Ooh, this looks tasty!” He dragged his tongue from base to tip. “Yum! Better than ice cream!”

“Ha! Ohhhh! You're...crazy!” Hisoka half-laughed, half-moaned and combed his fingers through Tsuzuki's hair. “But...don't stop. I want more. I want everything.”

“Whatever the young master desires.” And Tsuzuki got down to business, taking Hisoka deep into his throat. Hearing more moans and gasps, he hummed happily, adding to the sensations Hisoka was feeling for the first time. It didn't take long for his pleasure to crest, and the candle flames flared as Hisoka's entire body pulsed with heat.

“Ahh! Asato!” Swallowing, Tsuzuki slithered back up and supported Hisoka's now-limp body before he could sink beneath the water. He kissed pink lips, caught Hisoka's gasps. “Good,” Hisoka moaned, “that felt so good.”

“I know. I think everyone else might know also - a little of that slipped through your shield. I doubt they'll mind though. Can you stand up?” Tsuzuki reached for the towels. “Let's move to the bed.”

After being dried off, Hisoka was still a little wobbly, so Tsuzuki carried him to the bed and positioned him on his stomach. Running his hand along Hisoka's back from nape to bum, he couldn't find a bit of tension. “You're not falling asleep, are you?”

Hisoka shook his head no. “A little embarrassed?” A nod. “Well, this next part is going to be much worse.”

Hisoka raised himself up and twisted around to glare at Tsuzuki but then, “Ack!” He buried his head in a pillow instead. Tsuzuki wasn't kneeling between his spread legs, he was _lying there_ with his head...“Mph!”

“See? Look at what a nice butt you have!” Tsuzuki gave him a little spank. Then he did something with his tongue that made Hisoka squirm. “Hold still.” Hands grabbed his cheeks and spread them. Teasing licks soon had Hisoka quivering and covered with goosebumps. Then, a slick finger entered.

“Nng! Weird! Asato, that's...”

“Just relax as much as you can. I have to do this, or it will hurt. Give me a minute to...” The finger went deeper, searching.

“Ahh! What...!”

Tsuzuki was humming again. “Found it!” The finger slid in and out, each time rubbing against that place inside. Once Hisoka's muscles had adjusted, he added a second finger to stretch him wider. “Hisoka, I think...you're ready. And I honestly can't wait much longer. Is it okay?”

Spitting out the much-abused and drooled-on pillow, Hisoka panted out, “Yes, please. But Asato, I-I want to kiss you.”

Tsuzuki moved to the top of the bed and sat beside Hisoka with his back against the headboard, knees up. As he rolled on a condom and slicked it with more lubricant, Hisoka rose up to watch. “What's that for?”

“Um. Less messy later. Come here.” He opened his arms and Hisoka straddled him. Kissing, a lot more kissing, as Tsuzuki got more and more excited. He guided Hisoka into lifting his hips high enough, then Hisoka felt the tip of Tsuzuki's cock. “Hisoka?”

Instead of a vocal answer, Hisoka took Tsuzuki's face in his hands and stared into his eyes as he lowered himself, pressing downward until they were fully joined. And at that point, Hisoka lowered his shield just for Tsuzuki. Wave after wave of emotion and sensation poured over Tsuzuki. Love and lust and relief and joy and pleasure bounced back and forth between them. It was _home, _it was_ life_. Tears leaked from Tsuzuki's eyes even as he laughed in delight.

The entire ryokan was engulfed in a glow of rosy pink by now. All the couples reached for each other, compelled to connect physically.

Hisoka moved and laughter turned to moans. “God, Hisoka! Hah! So good!” Tsuzuki thrust upward and Hisoka matched him as they found their rhythm.

“Nnngh! Asato, Asato!”

“Lean back.” He felt Tsuzuki's thighs supporting his back, and this changed the angle just enough so that place inside him was stroked with each thrust. Throwing his head back, Hisoka rode Tsuzuki mindlessly, body dictating his movements. “So beautiful! Hisoka, I love you!”

“Ha! Asato! I'm...”

“Me too. Close!” Tsuzuki grasped Hisoka's cock and stroked it. “Come with me! Now, Hisoka! Now!”

“AAHH!” Wave after wave of pleasure sharp as lightning crashed through them both. The glow around the ryokan exploded into the night sky like fireworks and left pink sparkles drifting down like a blessing. _LOVE! _Each guest felt it like a shot to the heart, every hair standing on end, leaving them crying or laughing or both.

Tsuzuki clutched a dazed Hisoka to his chest, gasping out, “Thank you, thank you! Oh, Hisoka!”

“Nnm. Asato. Who are you thanking?”

Tsuzuki chuckled breathlessly. “I have no idea! God or Enma-Daioh, Michi, you. Everyone. The whole world. Whatever and whoever helped this happen.”

“You made this happen. You befriended me, taught me to laugh, put up with me, comforted me. You stayed alive for me, waited for me, loved me through everything. Thank you, Tsuzuki Asato. For loving me.”

“Hisoka, I think I was born to love you. I was so lonely and miserable before you came. For almost a hundred years, I did nothing but exist and try to hide the pain. Even if we're both technically dead, I've never felt so alive.” He rubbed at the faint scars on his wrist, reminders of his suicide attempts. “Never leave me.”

“Never. You're mine forever, and I'm yours.” 

* * *

_Far to the south, in a dark laboratory, a silver-haired man with a mechanical eye had crashed to the floor and clutched at his head as pain wracked his body. Backlash, as an old curse he'd placed on a helpless young man broke free and rebounded. Long into the night, he lay there writhing and thrashing, every fiber burning with the agony and fear he'd inflicted on the boy. Never again would Muraki be able to play with Hisoka like one of his porcelain dolls, or use Tsuzuki's lonely vulnerability to his advantage._


	14. Farewells

**Farewells**

When Tsuzuki and Hisoka entered the dining room the next morning, eight pairs of eyes locked on to them, then quickly looked away. Everyone blushed right up to their ears.

“Well, that's not embarrassing at all,” Tsuzuki joked. “I think something definitely slipped through your shield last night, Hisoka.” Hisoka hid behind him, tempted to go invisible.

“Shield?” Masahiro was curious enough to ask.

“Hisoka can sense emotions, even ones left behind on objects. If he touches something or someone, he gets a clearer signal. Occasionally, he can project emotions as well. He keeps a mental shield up to block both sides, because no one wants to deal with that all the time.”

“Oh, so that's what he was doing around the onsen last night when he touched Michi and the stones?”

“Yes. It comes in handy solving cases. I can't do it – it's a special talent of his.”

“Then was it you who did the fireworks?” Usaka asked.

“What fireworks?” Tsuzuki looked confused. Usaka clearly wasn't talking about the sex.

“They were inside, and probably too...occupied to look out the window,” Kousuke pointed out to Usaka with a grin.

“It was beautiful! First the pink explosion and then the shower of sparks,” Arisu told him.

“Pink?”

“The whole building was blushing. We were in the onsen. Almost drowned!” Arisu giggled. Hisoka groaned and wished the floor would open up and swallow him.

“I don't think that was me. My specialty is magical barriers and the shikigami. Um...did you all find candles burning and romantic stuff in your rooms?”

Glances were exchanged and they all said yes.

“Well, I did call her a matchmaker. And she is strong in her power.”

“Michi?” Shinobu asked.

Tsuzuki nodded.

“Good morning, boys!” Aiko called as she entered the room carrying a platter piled high with pancakes. “No zombies today? Did you all sleep well? I had some strange dreams after all that excitement.”

“Ah, yes. It was a strange night,” Miyagi said. “Unforgettable.”

“Pancakes! Yum!” Tsuzuki helped himself to several, drowning them in butter and honey. Everyone else followed suit and gobbled down the tasty breakfast. Aiko, seeing them eating so heartily, quickly whipped up a second platter for them.

“Goodness, you inhaled those! The mountain air really is good for the appetite, isn't it?”

“Got lots of exercise yesterday!” Shuichi told her, grinning widely. Yuki spluttered into his coffee.

“You saw the volcano, right? It scares me, that it might erupt again.”

“Well, something erupted last night,” muttered Shinobu, making Miyagi choke.

“Hmm? Did you say something?”

“Slept very well last night, thank you,” Shinobu said, louder.

“It's going to be very quiet around here tonight, with all of you leaving. The weekend went by so quickly! We are so very thankful you came to stay. Especially you, Tsuzuki and Hisoka. Now that we know about Michi, we can cherish her even more, and she will stay with us forever. Thank you.” she bowed low to them all.

“No, please. We did very little. It is you and your husband who did the most, transforming this ryokan into a place where love is protected and nourished. And I think you will be very successful in this business. Keep advertising it as a 'Romantic Getaway,' because I believe Michi is a very determined little spirit of happiness.” Tsuzuki took Hisoka's hand beneath the table and squeezed it.

“Well, if any of you want to come back, just let me know and I'll reserve you the best rooms, no matter when, or if I have to kick someone else out. As our first and most special guests, you'll have priority.”

Tsuzuki exchanged a look with Hisoka. “As much as we loved staying here, don't hope to see the two of us again. Shinigami follow death. We are just so grateful that this time everything turned out joyful for all involved. In fact, it's time we got going. We're going to have a lot of paperwork when we get back to Meifu.”

“At least we didn't go over-budget this time, or destroy any property,” Hisoka said.

“Destroy...! My goodness. Two sweethearts like you – I can't picture that at all.”

Hisoka burst out laughing, while Tsuzuki looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his neck. “Oh well...when I get focused on something, I forget about where I am.”

“He's worse than any typhoon!” Hisoka chortled.

“We noticed,” Usaka said dryly.

“Ack!” Hisoka blushed again.

“Well, he certainly has a big appetite! I've never seen anyone eat so well!” She looked at them all, confused as to why they all suddenly started giggling and snorting. “I think I missed something last night.”

“It's nothing!” Tsuzuki stood up. “They're just teasing me. Hisoka, are we ready?”

“Wait,” Miyagi stood up also. “You're going right now?”

“Yes, we don't have any reason to stay longer, since the case is solved,” Hisoka answered. 

“Back to work for us! We really won't ever forget you all and what help you gave us.” Tsuzuki heaved a sigh and smiled at everyone around the table.

“Let's see them off,” Shuichi proposed, jumping up from the table.

“Do you need a ride to...?” Aiko wondered.

“Nope, we'll just...poof!”

“Oh my! I want to see that!”

They all trooped out into the front courtyard, Hisoka grabbing the one small bag he'd packed and left in the reception area. Tsuzuki gave everyone hugs, even the stand-offish Usaka. Arisu kissed his cheek as well. Everyone fell a little in love with him, it was inevitable with Tsuzuki. Hisoka stood back and watched, shaking his head fondly. Last, Tsuzuki placed the box of sweets in Aiko's hands and asked her to pass them on to Michi.

“Give them to her yourself.” She tilted her head toward the onsen. There Michi waited beside the fence, pigtails bouncing as she hopped up and down, clapping her hands.

Tsuzuki approached the girl and knelt down, holding out the box like an offering. She took it from him, delighted. She patted his cheek again and pinched his nose. Giggling, she retreated to the edge of the fence and reached behind it to grip something. Then she pulled a little boy out into the open.

They all gaped in shock as the boy, who had to be the previous Zashiki-Warashi, tugged his hand free. He yanked on one pigtail, stuck his tongue out, and ran off with her in hot pursuit. Childish laughter chimed through the air.

“Oooh! He's adorable!” Aiko hugged her husband. “Everything we've ever wanted! Boy and girl!”

Hisoka walked over to where Tsuzuki was still kneeling with his back to the rest, tears pouring down his face. “Let's go home, Asato.” Tsuzuki stood up, wrapped his arms around Hisoka, and turned them around to give everyone one last gloriously sweet smile. Then the pair shimmered into nothingness and were gone.

“They were...servants of death? Surely they were angels?” Kousuke whispered into the silence.

“Whatever they are, I'm glad to know they're out there somewhere,” Miyagi answered him.

“They are a love song,” Arisu said. “I have to try and write it.”

“I think my next book is going to be another romance,” Yuki sighed.

“I don't want to go home,” Shuichi spoke for them all.

“We were given an incredible gift this weekend. That no one would ever believe. Real-life will be hard to deal with, but at least we have the memory.” Usaka gave them a practical way of handling the sudden surge of melancholy.

_ None of them would ever forget that magical, mid-summer weekend in the mountains. _

** I hope you didn't mind my foray into fantasy and mystery. The Tokyo Yaoiverse will continue with more sexy men getting our hearts to doki doki. **


End file.
